lyricsinfofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Formation (Beyoncé)
Formation Messy Mya What happened at the New Wil’ins? Bitch, I'm back by popular demand Beyoncé Y'all haters corny with that illuminati mess Paparazzi, catch my fly, and my cocky fresh I'm so reckless when I rock my Givenchy dress (stylin') I'm so possessive so I rock his Roc necklaces My daddy Alabama, Momma Louisiana You mix that negro with that Creole make a Texas bama I like my baby heir with baby hair and afros I like my negro nose with Jackson Five nostrils Earned all this money but they never take the country out me I got a hot sauce in my bag, swag Messy Mya + Big Freedia Oh yeah, baby, oh yeah I, ohhhhh, oh, yes, I like that I did not come to play with you hoes, haha I came to slay, bitch I like cornbreads and collard greens, bitch Oh, yes, you besta believe it Beyoncé Y'all haters corny with that illuminati mess Paparazzi, catch my fly, and my cocky fresh I'm so reckless when I rock my Givenchy dress (stylin') I'm so possessive so I rock his Roc necklaces My daddy Alabama, Momma Louisiana You mix that negro with that Creole make a Texas bama I like my baby heir with baby hair and afros I like my negro nose with Jackson Five nostrils Earned all this money but they never take the country out me I got a hot sauce in my bag, swag Beyoncé I see it, I want it, I stunt, yellow-bone it I dream it, I work hard, I grind 'til I own it I twirl on them haters, albino alligators El Camino with the seat low, sippin' Cuervo with no chaser Sometimes I go off (I go off), I go hard (I go hard) Get what's mine (take what's mine), I'm a star (I'm a star) Cause I slay (slay), I slay (hey), I slay (okay), I slay (okay) All day (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay) We gon' slay (slay), gon' slay (okay), we slay (okay), I slay (okay) I slay (okay), okay (okay), I slay (okay), okay, okay, okay, okay Okay, okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay Prove to me you got some coordination, cause I slay Slay trick, or you get eliminated Beyoncé When he fuck me good I take his ass to Red Lobster, cause I slay When he fuck me good I take his ass to Red Lobster, cause I slay If he hit it right, I might take him on a flight on my chopper, cause I slay Drop him off at the mall, let him buy some J's, let him shop up, cause I slay I might get your song played on the radio station, cause I slay I might get your song played on the radio station, cause I slay You just might be a black Bill Gates in the making, cause I slay I just might be a black Bill Gates in the making Beyoncé I see it, I want it, I stunt, yellow-bone it I dream it, I work hard, I grind 'til I own it I twirl on my haters, albino alligators El Camino with the seat low, sippin' Cuervo with no chaser Sometimes I go off (I go off), I go hard (I go hard) Get what's mine (take what's mine), I'm a star (I'm a star) Cause I slay (slay), I slay (hey), I slay (okay), I slay (okay) All day (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay), I slay (okay) We gon' slay (slay), gon' slay (okay), we slay (okay), I slay (okay) I slay (okay), okay (okay), I slay (okay), okay, okay, okay, okay Okay, okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, cause I slay Prove to me you got some coordination, cause I slay Slay trick, or you get eliminated Beyoncé Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, I slay Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation You know you that bitch when you cause all this conversation Always stay gracious, best revenge is your paper Outro: Girl, I hear some thunder Golly, look at that water, boy, oh lord